Under the Orange Sky
by simnewb
Summary: Two boys, madly in love, together in an empty meadow with only the sounds of each others moans of passion. ENJOY!


The clouds danced across the orange and pink sky, each barely lighter than the atmosphere's background. I felt strangely aroused by every abstract cloud over my head, each one oddly reminding me of Sasuke. His perfect face, his chiseled muscles, those dark, dark eyes.

There he lay beside me, his face calm and distinguished. I looked over at him, grass blocking most of my vision. He noticed my gaze upon him and looked, raising his eyebrows at the humble smile on my lips.

"What is it, Naruto?" His lip curled in joy of my profound love for his being.

I silently reached my hand through the grass that stood between our lips and gently caressed his face. He rubbed his cheek against my fingers, joyous at my touch. I lifted myself up and towards my lover's warm, sexy body. He parted his lips so gently, rolling over to keep a perfect angle between our lips, waiting for them to touch.

He reached his hands out as I was directly beside him and touched my face so lightly, urging me to kiss him. I closed my eyes and did just so, brushing my lips lightly against his. We were still for almost a complete minute, when his tongue moved slowly between my lips.

I felt his tongue squirm slowly, licking my entire mouth. I tingled, feeling every last drop of his saliva coat my tongue. I placed my hand on his waist, sliding my thumb on the inner of his boxers, and pressing it against his skin.

We stopped for a moment so that way Sasuke could a have moment to moan in terrible pleasure. I placed my right leg over him, leaving myself on top of him. He smirked in want of what I would do next, and so I made my move.

I grabbed his shirt, and I pulled it over his head, revealing his pale, chiseled chest. I leaned forward, placing my tongue directly on his rosy pink nipple. I circled his areola, and he released another deep breathed moan.

I stopped. "Your heartbeat is so loud." I uttered.

He stopped his moans of passion and looked me in my deep blue eyes, and he felt my seriousness as his chest grew with every breath that he took.

I took the hand that still remained on his waist, and I slid it further down his pants. I found his dick, large, intense, and I grasped it with every finger.

"You're already hard." I continued, and his face resembled an orgasmic woman as I rubbed his cock. "You're so easy to impress, Sasuke."

I slid backwards on top of the half-naked boy beneath me, and did the same with has pants and boxers. His dick flew out, obviously longing for a good, long sucking. My lips curled slyly as I pointed his cock straight up. I parted my lips and slowly went down on him.

He continued to have the facial expressions of a girl as I wrapped my lips around his penis, and he grabbed the grass in hope of keeping himself still throughout the next few minutes that I would spend with my focus completely on his pleasure.

I kept my eyes open as I moved my mouth up and down, feeling the soft skin of Sasuke's penis rub against my lips, my tongue, my mouth. I wanted to see the looks on his face of agonizing pleasure and arousal.

His face shined in the evening light of the empty meadow. He was like a sinning angel as he lay here, squirming, naked, and having the time of his life as I pleased better than a woman ever could. I knew what men liked, after all, that is what I liked as well, and I knew exactly where he liked it.

He moaned and cried as loud as he could as I let my hand help my mouth, increasing my speed and intensity with every passing moment.

"I'm about to come!" He shouted.

I removed my mouth for a moment, taking in a large breath. His dick was like a fountain as it ejaculated. I found myself laughing at how much came out.

When he finished I exhaled with relief.

"Do me." I ordered him.

I removed myself from his body and stood up straight. I pulled off my jacket and my shirt and watched the naked teenager sit up straight, his dick pointing straight up, his ribcage growing with every breath that he took in attempt to catch up with his heart.

I dropped my pants and undergarments to reveal the erection that I had hidden until that moment. I sat down in the grass, disturbed by the way every blade rubbed against my ass in the most peculiar of ways. Sasuke maneuvered over to a crawling position, his head now lurking over my cock.

He drooled on it accidentally. "I want it." He whispered, staring into the head.

"Take it."

He quickly slid it into his mouth, as if he was a dog who saw a steak and charged as fast as it could. He started so hard, the friction grinding against my fragile skin. I found myself out of breath as he sucked it, playing with it in the manner that I enjoyed most. I started moaning like he had, and I grabbed the back of his head, forcing him to do it harder.

The next thing I knew, we were both moaning like a pair of lesbians.

He grabbed my nipple with his free hand- as the other massaged all over my crotch- and rubbed it, only increasing my pleasure and loudening my screams.

"SASUKE!" I screamed his name and I saw his smile before my head rolled backward. I didn't warn him as I ejaculated in his mouth.

He stopped sucking, but he didn't seem bothered by the odd amount of semen in his mouth. He moved his lip from my cock, and he leaned up towards my face. He kissed me, coating my mouth in my own come mixed with his spit. I was so aroused by this that I wondered how he knew that I would be. He his touched my cheek, and we continued to make out in the nude.

As all of the ejaculation poured into my mouth, I parted our lips and spat it out into the grass. He laughed and moved his hand to the back of my head, running his fingers through my blonde hair.

"Can't take a little come in your mouth?"

"Shut up," I giggled and I pressed our lips together, continuing a long, wet kiss.

I stopped, catching my breath.

"What is it, baby?" He asked me. I furrowed my brow in confusion as I swallowed the saliva that Sasuke had left in my mouth.

"Kiss my neck." I ordered. Within a second his lips were latched on my neck, licking and sucking. I moaned again, closing my eyes as he continued to please me.

But something was bothering me. Whether it was if I was still in love with Sakura or if I knew that Sasuke being with me wouldn't last, I knew it didn't matter what it was. But I had o enjoy this moment as much as I could now.


End file.
